


Forboding

by galient



Series: May the clouds burn pink again [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Author Projecting onto Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Blood Prince Ranboo, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuck you guys ranboo has eyelids in this fic, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Memory Loss, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentor/Protégé, Neurodiversity, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sensory Deprivation, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sparring, Training, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galient/pseuds/galient
Summary: The dark is comforting, and as his tears are released from his eyes a thumb wipes them away gently.-Reminder that the work depicting these people are fictional, and despite being based after real people I am not featuring them as real people but as their characters, if either creators are uncomfortable with fanfiction portraying anxiety, or close relationships with eachother I will take this down immediately.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: May the clouds burn pink again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163219
Comments: 33
Kudos: 613
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Presentiment

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first time writing ranboo! Hes kinda ooc if you didnt notice, but I want to be writing a lot more of him since I havent seen a lot of fics focused on him. Hes a cool character with a good head on 'em.

"Again." 

Ranboo sighs through his nose, scooting backwards on his ass so he can haul himself back into a standing position. 

"You're sloppy today, Ranboo." 

The teen frowned. He knows this, his hands are shaky and unsteady as he grips his staff. His ankle is sore from how many times Technoblade has used his own height against him, and his neck is hot in humiliation. 

Ranboo doesnt reply regardless, simply shakes his hair out of his eyes and glances to his mentor. He immediately looks away on instinct. 

He hears Techno sigh, accompanied with a swish of his weapon in the air, before the piglin hybrid hits the ground twice with it. 

With the signal, Ranboo slinks his feet into a defensive position, eyes directing on Technos poise, trying to memorise every step the man makes as he races forward and knocks their staffs together. The force of it has Ranboo fumbling to push against the wood, fingers tightening around his weapon. 

Ranboo ducks and slides his staff to the side sharply, Technos weapon thrusting into open air beside his head. Techno backs off with light steps, giving the chance for Ranboo to make a move. He doesnt. The half and half boy stares at the end of Technos staff, bristling. 

"You're hesitating. An attacker wont wait for you in battle." Techno says sternly, swings his weapon to the right in an attempt to jab Ranboo in his side. The kid blocks it narrowly, the loud clack of the wood being the only sound besides heavy breathing. 

Ranboo swerves to the left, sliding the surface of the staff along his palms and trying to land a blow to his mentors shoulder. Techno dodges it, grabs the middle of Ranboos staff and pulls him closer. The taller makes an alarmed noise as Techno slams his own weapon into his back and forces him down to the floor. 

Its the ninth time hes been knocked to the floor, and the familiar two knock signal rumbles the earth in Ranboos ear. 

Ranboo feels shame rise up his throat, tightening it thoroughly as frustration begins to ebb in his chest. "Jeez.." he mumbles quietly, sweat coating his tee. Ranboo attempts to get himself upright, but a boot kicks him gently back to the dirt. "Stay down, kid." 

"I'm sorry, Techno, I kn-" 

"what's goin' on? Cause clearly you dont know." Techno reprimands, doesnt stop the younger from turning over on his elbows, rubbing the grass from his cheek. Ranboo is staring at Technos chin, rather than his eyes, pointy ears downcast. 

"It's-it's nothing, I dont know." Ranboo stammers, scooting his legs up closer to the rest of his lanky body. Techno raises an eyebrow, "if its nothing, it shouldnt effect your training." The piglin hybrid tells him firmly, sounding both tired and irritated at Ranboo. 

"yeah! It's not, I'm fine! Let's go another round, right? Forget about it, okay." Ranboo assured, the words familiar as he raises himself into a sitting position, even though his hands are clammy and theres panic writhing in his stomach. He curls his face into a nervous smile. 

"I dont forget things like you do, Ranboo." 

Its stupid. Dumb, even. Techno didnt even mean it in a mean way. Ranboo's smile drops, and so does his eyes. His hair hovers over his eyes, mussed from training as he curls his clammy hands into fists. 

"I know you can do better than this. I've seen your potential. What's stopping you now?" Technoblade asks, drops both staffs to the floor with a soft thunk. Ranboo is sweaty and tired, as he grabs one from the grass so he can have something to hold. "I- it's annoying. I just dont.." Ranboo trails off, the pit of anxiety in his chest expanding outwardly and laid over him like a heavy blanket. 

Suddenly the grass poking out from the dirt is too sharp, pinpricking the skin of his left palm. The wood in his hand is heavy and scratchy against his hardened skin, and he drops it to be rid of the feeling. Ranboo knows, vaguely, that's hes panicking. The sun is too hot, makes his sweat feel sticky and gross. He feels gross. 

His breaths quicken, and through his disgusting panic he hears Techno trying to talk to him. Ranboo tries to shove it down, forget it, forget it, he chants in his mind. The fabric of his shirt sticks to his back, and his eyelashes stick to eachother. It's all too much. 

His teeth feel warm in his mouth, he grits them together in an attempt to halt the choked noise his throat makes. A rough hand catches on his hair, presses into his scalp. Ranboo shuts his eyes tight, praying to the ender the hand doesnt mess up his senses. The hand pulls away from his head at Ranboos unease. 

The two-toned boy hikes his knees up to his chest, knocking away the hand further as he tries to curl up as small as possible with his height. Shudders wracked his body, locking up at the slightest sensation. His heart is pounding with adrenaline, and his eyes sting like they were stung by bees. 

"Ranboo." 

Technoblade. 

'What..what am I doing?' Ranboo thinks, mind still override with instinct. The thought is almost immediately lost in the rest, using shaking hands he reaches up to pull on his hair. 

Tough fingers wrap around his wrist, the touch shockingly warm against his skin. "Ranboo." The voice is soft, sturdy, like a pillar that Ranboo could press his back against, an anchor. 

"You need to breathe." The voice tells him, and Ranboo latches on to the anchor, furrowing his brows. He didnt even realize he was holding his breath. The teen inhales raggedly, fingers twitching in his predecessor's grip. "Breathe, Ranboo. You can do it." The voice lulls, encouraging him as he exhales through a sob. 

Ranboo chastises himself for his tears, he has nothing to cry about. Why was he panicking? He was sparring with Techno as usual. So why was he struggling? Why? 

"Kid. Breathe. in and out." Techno instructs, hand still wrapped around his wrist. 

Its grounding, plunges Ranboo from the depths of his emotion so he can take a deep, shuddering breath. The dark is comforting, and as his tears are released from his eyes a thumb wipes them away gently. The touch shocks the younger to open his eyes, but the bright light immediately sends him yelping. The hand closes over his eyes, and his eyelashes brush against war ridden skin. 

"You're alright. Keep breathing, I'm so proud of you." Technoblade praised, and Ranboo hiccups, and the sound all comes rushing back in. The gentle swish of the wind swaying the leaves, and the wind parts where the two of them sit. Ranboo breathes, slow, unsteady, but he still breathes. 

His heart is still pounding in his ears, but as the oxygen flows to his brain he manages to gain some sanity back. "Keep breathing, kid, doing such a good job." Techno sooths, and Ranboos shoulders drop, and he let's out a relieved sob. "So-sorry." Ranboo chokes out. 

"You're fine, you did so well." The piglin hybrid insisted, and the hand over his eyes pulls away gingerly. "Keep em closed. Keep breathing, your a natural kid." Its stupid. Ranboo decides, the careful tone of his voice, the pointed encouragement. It pulls him from his panic, unhurried but surely, and gives him a warm controlled taste in his mouth. 

His breath heavy and hot, and his back now cold with sweat, he leans into the touch that grazes his cheek. 

Ranboos wrist is still clasped by Techno's hand, and the texture of his hand feels better than the grass. "Do you want me to touch you?" Ranboo can barely reply, but he manages a high pitched whine and reaches blindly for his idol. A steady hand catches Ranboos shaken one, shuffling loud in his ears as Techno presumably draws in nearer to the endermen hybrid. 

Its confusing, the clashing emotion he feels. He loathes to be touched by the grass, by the wood, he can still feel his knees pressing into the dirt. But oh how he yearns for the touch of another. 

"Please." Ranboo whispers with a tremble, and warm arms circle around him, and pull the boy to his chest. 

Technoblade is sweaty, and warm, but hes there. Solid, real, underneath Ranboos fingertips. He feels small, being held by his mentor in the training field, swathed in a hug. The clothes on Techno's back isnt irritating to touch. he counts the stitching, even though he knows he wont remember it. 

Techno nudges his head, hard enough to make Ranboo sniff and cling harder to the piglin hybrid. "Breathe." Techno orders tenderly, brushes his hair away from his face. Ranboo emits a wet laugh, sniffs a wheezy breath of oxygen into his lungs purposefully. "I'm sorry. I- I know you dont like phys-physical contact very much." Ranboo mutters, shoves his face against Technos collarbone hard enough for his eyes to start seeing white. 

"Stop worryin' about me, kid. You're giving me a headache." Techno huffs, but theres humor in his words. The adrenaline still in Ranboos veins drains away, and exhaustion begins to weigh on his shoulders. "I dont know why I freaked out." The younger whispered, situating his legs in a way so Techno could hold him more comfortably. 

"That's fine. You don't have to know." Technoblade hums, pats his back idly as he comes down from his anxiety attack. 

"Do you want to open your eyes?" The older asks, and his chest rumbles under Ranboo's cheek as he talks. Ranboo's face warms as the situation dawns on him, and he ponders for a moment on the question. He settles for a quick nod, and leans away from the embrace. A firm hand rests on the back of his head and pushes him back into his chest. Ranboo makes a confused noise as he does. 

"I dont want you to be overwhelmed, it's still bright, open em slow." Techno explains, gruff. Ranboo knocks his forehead to the piglin hybrids chin before he tilts his head against the mans undershirt. Ranboo flutters open his eyes, grateful for Technoblades thoughtfulness. 

The light is shielded from his eyes, and Ranboo sighs audibly in relief. His back is hunched over awkwardly to compensate for his height, leaning heavily against Techno. "I'm sorry about this. You shouldnt have to take care of me. I'm not a baby." Ranboo murmurs, shakes his head against Techno's chest to mess up his hair even more. 

Techno nudges his nose into his mismatched hair, forcing the boys face into his ribs (Ranboo wonders why he keeps doing that lately.) "Didnt I tell you not to worry about me? I dont care about all that. But.." He trails off, and Ranboo can feel his arm brush against his ear to cup a hand around his nape. 

Ranboo melts, tension easing from his shoulders. "..I do, care about you." The words are quiet, almost swept up by the wind. They're spoken awkwardly, like Techno said each word separately. 

Ranboo doubts he says that alot. 

Even before he came to live among Philza or Technoblade, before the piglin hybrid had began to train Ranboo under him, he knew that the man had been betrayed countless times. With the whole speech he had sprung onto the citizens of L'manberg, it was impossible not to know, but few people knew the extent of which it affected the older man. 

Trust no one. 

His mind supplied, unhelpfully. A rule that he knew a lot of people went by. A simple rule that in the end stemmed from only the presentimence of wrongdoing that latched onto your mind, over years of the lies and the fatigue. An easy rule, for someone like Techno. 

To care for someone is hard, for someone like Techno. It's even harder to admit who you care about. Ranboo doubts hes aloud to care much about people, since most of the people he could care about were pitted against him, out for the demise of Technoblade. And Ranboo wished they could all see who he sees, how he sees everybody, understand why his heart holds them gently along with Technoblade beside him. Possibly the only time they could stand by him, outside of sides and politics. 

As a friend, an ally, someone you can trust, someone- someone you rely on. 

Oh how Ranboo longs for it. 

his hands tighten on Technos shirt, bunching the cloth together as he shuts his eyes again. "Thanks, Blade. I care about you too." Ranboo replies, fragile. He let's his throat produce a gentle warped chatter, before hes silent again. The noise is private, personal in a way only Ranboo knows and he plans to keep it that way. 

The hand curled around the nape of the teens neck is warm, and the pressure comforting as he burrows his face into Techno. Words blurt awkwardly from Technos mouth. "Uh, that's nice." 

A muffled laugh erupts from the younger hybrid, shoulders shaking at the action. Ranboo leans back abruptly, Technos hand falling away to rest on his protege's arm. The boy is smiling wide, hair messy and his eyes are a bit red, but hes smiling. "I think I'm done training for today." Ranboo announced, sheepish as he pulls his legs in and under him. 

"Oh really?" Technoblade returns, amusement curling his lips as Ranboo nods exaggeratedly. "Oh yeah, definitely. Completely over it." Ranboo assures, pushes his hands against the floor to stand up on wobbly legs. Techno tilts his head to the side, stands up after him swiftly with ease. The man ties his braided hair into a ponytail, higher up on his head while giving Ranboo a look. 

The earlier emotion has wasted away, and the words he exchanged with his mentor left a giddy, childish feeling swell inside him. His legs are still shaky though, so when Techno raises his arm, elbow pointed outwards, and gives him another soft look, Ranboo nervously smiles and grabs onto his arm. It's a bit embarrassing, breaking down in front of one of your idols, but he supposes the outcome wasnt so bad in the end. 

"Alright, let's go home then, Blood prince." 


	2. acquiesce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop that." 
> 
> Ranboo stiffens, eyes shooting up to look at Techno. "Stop what?" He questions, fumbling with his fingers. 
> 
> "That thing where you think too much. Stop that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Sorry for this chapter coming out so late! I was trying to pace it while also getting a lot of little moments in at the same time. 
> 
> Also. This chapter is when not canon compliant tag comes into play, since here Ranboo has been staying with phil and techno for months and has since spent a lot more time with them than in canon. Also 1/5/21 stream didnt happen here yet, since I'm focusing more on home life and character dynamics with this fic than actual canon plot like my other fic.

Ranboo listens to the wind rush around him, his nose and cheeks red from the cold. (Well, only on one side.) His hood sags around his shoulders, pulled farther over his head to combat the snow. The cloak around his shoulders is warm, surrounds him with layers of blue wool. 

It's newer than most of his clothes, smells like freshly made bread and a bit of wet dog. It isnt surprising, since the teen lives quite near to Techno's pack of hounds. 

Ranboo likes to visit them frequently, likes the way the dogs paw at his legs to force him to kneel, smothers him in licks and happy panting. The actions make him laugh, a soft feeling fills up in his chest as he hands out what the dogs really want in return of their affection. The meat in his pouch was moist and humid in his hand, but the hounds seemed to appreciate the feast otherwise. 

They nudge their noses against his hands, apparent in their fondness for the so called memory boy. 

Ranboo remembers when Phil has first gifted the scented coat to him, something he had very carefully jotted down in his memory book. 

The hybrid was unsure as Philza held out the cloth in his hands, eyes unhurried and patient. "Here. Something to protect you better against the cold." The man offered, and Ranboo took the coat from him warily. Its heavy, and the folded cloak feels like a blanket in his arms. "I know you dont like the rain very much, and it snows here a lot, so I wanted to make you something nice." Phil explained, smiling at the hybrid kindly. 

"Oh, thank you!" 

Ranboo exclaims, surprised by the gesture. It was very thoughtful of Phil to consider him like that. "Course, mate." 

It was deliberately crafted, patterns adorning the inside of the coat delicately lined with wool. Many layers are weaved together to weigh against rain and weather. It feels special, in his hands, on his back. Creates a content, feeling of mirth within his chest as the wind whips past them. 

"Know where you're goin'?" 

Techno questions behind him, crushing snow beneath his feet as they trudge through the land. Ranboo breathes in a cold refreshing breath, "Pretty sure." He says simply. While he had memory problems, this was something he wouldn't forget. He had to travel a lot, and the one thing he could always remember was the way home. 

Convenient, he supposes. 

Ranboo scans the horizon, the snow falling barely obscuring his vision. They occasionally pass by tall, dark trees that sway with the wind. 

The sun is low behind them, nearing the end of the day while they travel home. They dont talk for the most part, mostly because Ranboo is too tired to try and strike up conversation, and Technoblade wasnt usually one to start one. Maybe Ranboo's made it awkward, with the whole anxiety attack he had in front of him. Either way, Ranboo cant find it in himself to think about it. 

Technoblade is a sure presence behind him, his footsteps are clear and recognizable, and Ranboo can hear how they drag against the ground. 

Ranboo doesn't know why Technoblade let him be ahead of him, especially since Techno already has shown he wasnt sure Ranboo even knew the way back. Either way, the pitter patter of snowflakes finding their way taps almost un-noticeably against his hood is comforting, even when hes aware they're made of one of the things hes most afraid of. He thinks about how the snow could practically part in the air for Technoblade to walk through, if Techno bends it to his will, he could do anything. Nothing is impossible if you're Technoblade. 

But, he doesn't, instead he just walks behind Ranboo, watching him close as he leads them through gentle snowfall. 

Ranboo's eyelashes stick together in the cold, his breath thick and misty in the air. He's used to it, by now. The cold ache in his bones is familiar as the breath in his lungs and the blood in his ears. Ranboo hums gently to himself to fill the silence, but the sound is picked up by the wind and carried through the sky. 

It's soon enough for Ranboo's sight to catch the striking darkened wood of Techno's spruce house against the horizon. He perks up slightly, straightening his back, and with it his distracted thoughts. "We're here!" Ranboo says, turns his head to the side for Techno to hear him. The boy is a bit surprised to see the piglin hybrid much closer than he'd thought, Technos shoulder almost grazing his arm. He must be more out of it than he thought. 

Techno hums a bit, nudges Ranboo with his elbow to stray him from his unmoving form. Techno slides down the small hill they stood upon, and Ranboo watches his figure with cool eyes. He blinks, and then stumbles down to catch up. "Hurry up, memory boy, I'd rather you not be in the snow right now." Techno drawls, adjusts his cloak as he glances back at Ranboo. 

The man seemed to say snow in distaste, which was odd, since Techno never showed a dislike for snow before. He lived in its biome, for enders sake! Ranboo pondered as he caught up to his mentor with easy steps. "Do you not like snow, Techno?" He asks, ears flicking. 

"Well, you dont like it, do you?" 

Ranboo laughs, gazes towards the house as they get closer. "Oh no, it's very beautiful, I think." He tells Techno, eyes following the snowflakes that fall slower around them. Techno sniffs, shrugs. "Maybe. It's not like it bothers me." The words are gently pulled at the end, emphasizing himself. Ranboo blinks, as Techno glances at him. 

They're walking much slower now, or maybe it's just Ranboo. He likes the quiet peacefulness that resides between them, the privateness, and Techno is just following his lead. A surprised laugh is wringed out of him, "Oh, it doesnt bother me that much. Not like rain does." Ranboo assures, a smile playing softly on his lips as a spreading feeling of ardor warms his chest. 

Techno doesnt reply, but he slows to reside beside him. Their boots make footprints in the snow, and as they approach the increasing amount of light from home. The light casts over his face, setting a floaty feeling of relief to bloom inside him. A following conflicting emotion of disappointment twinged in his stomach, at the thought of the day being over, of maybe he would be alone again.

Another light push grabs his attention, and he looks over to Technoblade. "Head inside, get changed and all that. Got something to do real quick." The piglin hybrid explains, scratches his scuffed chin. Ranboo nods, clenches the fluffy wool lining the inside of his coat. 

The ender boy does as he was told, focusing on doing one thing at a time. Ranboo climbs the stairs and unlocks the door with baited breath, guided by the heavy obsidian key in his hand. A rush of cold air bursts into Technos house, and the sudden gust of wind blows Ranboos hood off his head. He ignores it, shuts the wooden door with his foot. 

It's a bit dark, soft light from the kitchen lanterns cast shadows in the living room. Ranboo can't see his own breath anymore, and solid warmth seeps into his limbs. It's nice, and the creak of the floorboard under his feet sings in his ears. He stays there for a minute, until his head is muddled and hes starting to get sweaty. 

Ranboo finally starts to move when he realizes what Technoblade had told him to do. He tugs off his winter gear, shaking his multicolored hair out of his eyes. His teeth feel jittery, his body still adjusting to the sudden temperature change. With his bare arms exposed to the air, it's still much cooler in the house than normal. 

Ranboo knows Phil isnt home yet, so he hooks his things up on the wall, quickly changes into a long sleeved shirt from his bag. He's sure he could find a pocket of some of his clothes somewhere in the house, hes been over plenty of times for it to be necessary. Ranboo peels off his gloves, hands cold but sweaty. He slides over to the fireplace to stack some planks in the inner hearth. "There we go." Ranboo mumbles to himself as he goes along, lights a match and throws it onto the spruce logs. "And there we are." 

The teen hears the door jiggle as the flames lick over wood. He perks up, tail whipping against the ground. The fire is already hot against his face, and he watches as Techno shoulders his way through the door. He can feel the sudden burst of cold energy as the door opens, and he leans back silently. Techno huffs exasperatedly. 

Technoblade unbuttons his cloak, and shrugs it off his shoulders. "Phil will be home soon. The snow is gonna get real tough out there tonight." He hooks his coat up on the door, and it's so big it drags on the floor. Probably a bit inefficient, but hey, it's not Ranboo's house. "Were you talking to Phil?" Ranboo blurts, even though right after he feels stupid for asking something with such a clear answer. 

Techno glances at his crouched figure by the fire, and continues to shed his armor and potions into chests. "Uh, yup. He was askin' about you." Techno replies, and the way his voice fills the house sounds nicer than the silence. The fire crackles next to him, gaining his attention once again. Ranboo takes the metal stoker on the side of the fireplace in hand, poking the fire consistently. 

the windows rattle with the wind, and Ranboo hums. "What did you guys, uh talk about?" He inquires, wiping the increasing sweat on his forehead from being so close to the heat. He hears Techno's footsteps travel to the kitchen, heavy but sure with himself. The question behind his words are clear, but its Technoblade, so it wouldnt be surprising if he pretended to not understand. "I mean, what'd he ask about me?" 

"How you're doing, what's your trainin' been like." Theres shuffling and the sound of chests opening and closing. Ranboo scoots away from the fire, deploying the chainmail cover over the hearth of the fire. "..You seem upset." The taller comments a little solemnly. 

"Why would I be upset?" Techno counters, almost playfully. The light from the kitchen flickers gently, and Ranboo suddenly feels out of place. A fizzy feeling buzzes in his stomach, and he locks his legs into a pretzel position. "I dont know, you- your movements look mad." Ranboo ends his sentence with a tense chuckle, but some part of of him chastises himself for being anxious for no reason. 

The shuffle of clothes and cupboards stop abruptly, until Techno peers around the corner of the wall. Emotions flash on his face that Ranboo's never seen before. They force the youngers cheeks red with embarrassment, the heat stronger than of the fire. 

"Stop that." 

Ranboo stiffens, eyes shooting up to look at Techno. "Stop what?" He questions, fumbling with his fingers. 

"That thing where you think too much. Stop that." 

The words dont sound particularly comforting, but Ranboo sags visibly in relief. "I- Sorry." He says, a breathy laugh emitting from him as he pushes up off his feet. Techno sighs as his protege runs the back of his neck and looks away awkwardly. "You need to get a thinner skull, like, a less wrinkly brain." Techno suggests, brows furrowed while turning around and crouching to watch the brewing stands bubble and pop above the flame. 

Ranboo barks out a surprised yet amused laugh, the anxious tie around his neck loosening. He's glad Techno can be just as awkward as him sometimes, even when its downright embarrassing sometimes. 

His feet shuffle across the floor to join Techno in the kitchen. "What are you cooking?" Ranboo asks when the older stands back up. He hadn't noticed the stack of potatoes on a cutting board until he asked the question, he felt his ears flick up. "Stew. Need somethin' filling after today. We're all gonna be exhausted, might as well have a good meal before we pass out." Techno shrugs, rolling up his sleeves. 

"Can I help?" Ranboo questions eagerly, looking over his friends shoulder. Technoblade narrows his eyes. "Uh, I have a feeling you suck at cookin'." 

That's just rude. Ranboo tells him so. 

Techno chuckles, rolls his eyes as he crouches down and plops some more things out of a chest. The enderman hybrid quickly forgets about his offense, focusing back onto the topic at hand. "I really can't help? I'm bored though." Ranboo complained, shoulders sagging. Techno snorted, lifting a large pot onto the counter. "Aren't you tired? Why dont you just go take a nap?" 

The teen frowns. "I dont want to go back to my house yet." 

The clink of metal chaffing against smooth stone sounds in the room, and Techno turns his head over his shoulder to stare at Ranboo oddly. "What are you talking about? Just sleep on the couch." The pink haired man suggests, maneuvering around Ranboo's still stature in the middle of the room. 

Ranboo glances into the living room, at the fire and the paintings on the wall, and turns back to pout. "I guess." He murmurs, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. Techno whacks him in the shoulder with a ladel, "Cool, now get out of my kitchen." Ranboo holds his hands up defensively, backing up into the dim living room. 

Ranboo collapses onto the couch, smothering his face into a quilt laid across the arm of the sofa. His feet dangle off the edge, but it's okay. The cool cloth against his face is comforting, and he lets out an audible breath of satisfaction. He sinks into it and flops over onto his back. 

He counts the faraway lines in the wood beam above his head, watching them make shapes and form pictures in his head. Ranboo's thoughts are interrupted by a familiar distant warble, and he blinks. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he peeks over the couch. His eyes land on a tall, dark figure in the arch of the hallway. 

Ranboo feels himself brighten, a surge of pleasant emotion forcing his back straight. He averts his eyes down to Edward's feet, wanting to be polite to the older enderman. 

Edward repeats the warped noise, and Ranboo recognizes it as soft words from the ender language. Ranboo repeats it back, the greeting vibrating in his throat. He's talked to Edward a few times in the past, and the enderman had been kind to him so far. Ranboo would gift him blocks of Blackstone and obsidian in turn. 

"T∷|| ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓭꖎᒷᒷ!¡ ∴ᒷꖎꖎ, ||𝙹⚍リ⊣ 𝙹リᒷ ." Edward tilts his head forward, end particles swirling around the mob. " _try to sleep well, young one._ " Ranboo translates roughly in his head, and he smiles slightly. It's a sweet sentiment, and the enderman hybrid nods, a yawn already building up. Edward teleports away, presumably to his boat, in a mess of end particles that crackle and then fade into the floorboards.

Ranboo lays back down, head losing the weight that it usually had with its stress. He argues with himself for a bit, because on one hand he wanted to be awake for when Phil came home, and on the other he was really, really, tired. Today was draining, and the warm, light interactions that stow away into his heart lead him into an easy atmosphere. The hybrid blows his hair out of his face, and turns his head to the side. 

The boy stares into the fire, listening to the element bore into wood logs. Yeah, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a quick nap. Ranboo turns over, smushes his face into the corner of the couch, thinks of quiet laughter and solid hugs before he drifts off to sleep. 

-

Ranboo wakes up to the front door opening. A rush of cold air and murmured words following it. The boy blinks away honeyed tears that comes with just being awoken, and he drags his leg across the tough texture of a blanket. There's a soft weight on his back that wraps around his legs, and his cheek is warm mashed against the arm of the couch. 

Ranboo can hear the fire simmer a few feet away, and the sounds of fabric and metal at the doorway. Memories come flooding back in, of light banter and feet dragging in the snow, tears stinging the surface of his skin blanketed by whispers of encouragement. He coughs idly, and the conversation that seeped into the backround ceases with it. Shoed footsteps click against the wooden floor, light and easy. Ranboo rubs his knuckles against his eyes quickly, a yawn forcing a tired noise out. 

"Hey, Ranboo." Philza calls out softly, peering over the couch with his arms resting on the back. Ranboo props himself up by his elbows, and grins bashfully. "Hi Phil." He says, voice rough with sleep when it escapes his throat. The younger coughs again, "How did totem hunting go?" Ranboo asks sleepily. Phil chuckles, gazing at him. "Not too bad, got 4 of 'em this time." 

The air smells of heady soup, wafts in the air and makes Ranboos mouth water. He runs a hand in his hair, the weight from his crown absent from his head, as it usually is on training days. "That's good, that's good." Ranboo responds, as he gets more lucid with each word. The teen doesn't quite remember taking off his shoes before he went to sleep, but the only weight he could feel on his feet were the soft cotton of his socks and the fuzzy blanket half-strewn over him. 

"How'd you sleep?" The blonde asks, reaches a hand down to ruffle Ranboo's hair. 

Ranboo closes his eyes and leans up into the hand slightly. "Fine." He responds simply, the hum in his chest ever awake in Phil's presence. "Like a rock, I swear nothing can wake him unless he wants to be woken up." A deeper voice cuts in, sounding irritated but amused at the same time. 

Ranboo ducks his head down, glares playfully at the new figure that joins Phil behind the couch. Techno knocks his shoulder into Philza's shoulder, grumbling under his breath. Ranboo cocks his head curiously when Phil nudges his shoulder back into the piglin hybrid. "How long have I been asleep for?" Ranboo fiddles with the edge of the blanket, vaguely feeling like an intruder on private moment. 

"About.. two hours?" Techno answers with a shrug, hair cascading over his shoulders. Ranboo exhales through his nose, focusing on the stitches in the couch. "That's good." He says, because usually when he naps he wakes up unexpectedly with a panic seizing his chest, and it doesnt go away for awhile. This time Ranboo wakes up to warmth enveloping him with open arms, and a meal waiting to be eaten. 

"I made dinner, and Phil you need to warm up for a minute." Techno redirects a stern tone to the winged fellow, and only then does Ranboo see his shivering and damp clothing. Phil waves him off, rolling his eyes. "I know, I know. Lay off me, mate." Techno huffs that noise he always makes when he pretends to be annoyed, and strides to the fire to set a few more logs in. 

Ranboo slides until his feet hit solid ground, tugging the blanket over his lap. "Theres a blizzard outside, best to stay inside til morning. Its rough out there." Technoblade commented, red eyes staring into the fire. The heat must be scorching against his face, but the older doesnt seem to mind. Ranboo stays quiet, basking in the presence of his friends that treat him like a wound, wrapping him together and treating him nicely, like he was human. Or, alive he supposes. No one seemed to really be all that human in the room. 

Ranboo stands up steadily, hair brushing against his forehead. His socked feet carry him to the kitchen, hand guiding him along the wall. He could hear the erratic beat of weather against the windows, and in some way the fact that he felt none of the sudden sting that usually came with the noise was comforting. 

He pauses once he stands alone in the kitchen, the tiles of the floor pressing into his feet. "Can I use a bowl?!" Its a subtle way of asking _where are the dishes again?_ while also attempting to be polite on his part. "In the second chest to the right of the stove!" Phil shouts back, voice a bit wiggly with movement. Ranboo nods to himself, crouches down to dig an adequate enough bowl. 

Ranboo returns to the living room, bowl hot and filled with thick broth accompanied by numerous vegetables and meat. Any words stumbled on his tongue, so he chooses to stay mute. His tail sways gently from side to side, switching his weight between his feet. 

Phil has put most of his weapons on the wall, still wrapped in his damp cape and netherite chestplate. His wings hang behind him, tucked under his cloak and away, though Ranboo can still catch the flight feathers that peak out. Technoblade is rooting through his enderchest, muttering incomprehensible things to himself. 

Phil smiles at him, gestures vaguely to the couch for him to sit down at. The teen straightens, clutching the warm ceramic to his chest. The enderman hybrid sits down on the right, the plush cushion bouncing under his weight. He doesnt look over, but listens to Phil shuffle and the clink of armor being slid off. Techno whispers to him, and Ranboo stares at his food harder to somehow drown it out. 

"Alright, so, how was your guys day today?" Phil inquiries, steps into a kitchen to presumably get some food as well. Ranboo had left out a small stack of bowls in preparation of this, wanting to at least be pleasant. Ranboo feels Techno lean against the back of the couch, and mess with Ranboos hair, feels a odd vibration through his chest. "Oh, it was okay, it was okay." Ranboo answers, once Techno's silence had not been answer enough. 

"Right, Techno?" Ranboo asks blandly, quietly enjoying the cool hands of Technoblade card through his hair. "Yup. Just peachy." The pink haired man drawls, pulls his hand back to rest behind him. Ranboo smiles, rubs the back of his neck. 

Philzas voice is distant. Muffled from the other room. "Well, I'm just glad you two are doing okay. Techno come get food, as well." Techno rolls his eyes, pushes off from the couch to stroll into the kitchen. Ranboo watches him go, and then looks back down at him food. 

The fire crackles wildly a couple feet away from him, and Ranboo notices the new logs that are engulfed with fire. He lifts a fork full with potato and rabbit meat, blowing on it gently as he rubs his feet into shaggy carpet under the couch. It tastes nice, homely and rich to his taste buds. It warms his cheeks as he shovels a few more bites into his mouth, tail curling around his leg. 

Philza comes back into the room with his own bowl, blond hair mussed from his hat. He seems tired, but enforces a constant atmosphere of safety and home wherever he goes. Ranboo focuses back on eating as Phil sits near him on the sofa, a sigh of content being lulled from him. The older man doesn't sit too close to him, only sits at the other side of the couch where he sits. 

Even if it wasn't intentional, Ranboo appreciates the space provided anyway. Phil pats the cushion, sets a glass of water Ranboo hadn't noticed before on the small table at the end of the sofa. "How is it, kiddo?" Phil asks, side eying him curiously. The younger gazes down at his bowl. "Its good. I like it." He replies, a little anxious to eat while someones watching. 

"I didnt even know Techno could cook things like this." Ranboo comments as Phil looks away, raising another generous bite of stew to his face. Phil hums, takes a bite of his own. "Oh yes, I made sure to teach him well how to make meals of his own." 

That peaks Ranboo's attention. He looks over to Phil curiously. "Right, you raised Technoblade, I forgot." He says, comically. The winged male nods, a smile gracing his face as memories seem to flit by. "Yep, he was a fiery young lad. A lot like you. Probably why he likes you so much." Phil says, chuckling as Ranboo flushes, pleased. 

The boy ducks down his head, tail swaying slightly by his feet. "Maybe, maybe." He laughs breathily, feels the muscles in his ears flex downwards. His heart feels light, like he was swaying on his feet. Ranboo rocks gently back and forth, overstimulated bliss being carried out through instinctual motion. He doesnt notice Philza's amused gaze. 

Techno joins the living room again, his own bowl with steam rolling off it in his arms, and a wooden platter stacked with a pyramid of bread. "I come bearing bread!" Techno announces, displaying the platter proudly. Phil cheers, and Ranboo shouts an excited "YOOO" as the piglin hybrid sets the bread-full plate on the polished wooden table in between the two couches. 

"Bread!" Phil crowed, and Techno grinned at their dramatics. "Bread." Ranboo echoes, wisely, emphasizes the word with a swing of his fork. Techno sets down a cup of water in front of him, and holds another in his right hand. Ranboo flicks his eyes up to Technos, who raises his eyebrows without a word. 

His mentor sits down on the other couch diagonal to them, sighing deeply as he clutches his own patterned bowl in hand. The fire burns next to him, lights up the room significantly. Paintings framed in gold hang on the walls, art he knows well from how many times hes admired them by now. 

They devolve into comfortable silence, all eating their food respectably. Philza passes Ranboo warm bread when hes too nervous to grab his own, and Phil and Techno engage in quiet small talk that Ranboo forgets to listen to. Pleasant, solid emotions wash over the enderman hybrid in waves, the simple domesticity of this whole night welling up in his chest. 

Its nice, and even though Ranboo can't remember much without a book, it's a change he isnt used to. But still, it's nice. 

He indulges in it, at least until eventually such normalcy goes away. A laugh breaks into his thoughts, and he tunes back in to see Phil laughing brightly and Techno scowling, clearly displeased. Ranboo looks in between both of them, blinking. 

Techno stands, holding his empty bowl. "I'm going to get some more food." He grumbles, face growing pinker. Ranboo watches him go back to the kitchen, and then flicks a look to Phil. The bearded man giggles, and shakes his head. "It's nothin' mate. You want s'more stew?" Phil offers, hand out for Ranboos empty bowl. The younger smiles shyly, gives it to him gratefully. "Yes, please." 

While his friends are gone, in the kitchen and he can hear unintelligible talking from there, he takes his cool glass of water in hand. He pulls it to his lips and drinks in large gulps. Ranboo doesnt realize when hes thirsty most of the time, because even though he despised water he still needed it in his system. He guesses that being a hybrid he had contradicting anatomy and needs. 

In a couple minutes after his introspection, Phil and Techno strolling in again, one of Phil's wings draping over the back of his sons back. It's rare Ranboo catches a sight of Phil with his wings out and visible, since flying was strictly not allowed on the server the guy tried his best to stay on the ground. Even with the rule in place, Ranboo was unsure if he could fly anyway. 

Lots of hybrids kept their qualities to themselves for more privacy, and even then Techno had spoken a bit about an incident that had occurred to Philzas wings when he first joined. Either way, Ranboo didnt question it, but he felt nice being trusted to see Phil's wings so openly anyway. 

Techno crashes back into the other sofa, grunting softly at the impact with his bowl full of more steaming sustenance. "Ranboo, blood prince, bro, kid, spawner boy." Techno says, eyes shut as he sinks into the couch. 

"Blood prince..." Ranboo muses around a mouthful of potato, notes to write that one in his memory book. "You called me that earlier too, what's that about?" Ranboo questioned, ears flicking curiously. 

Techno flicks an eye to Phil, then back to the ender boy. "A sensei never reveals his secrets." He says, simply, sipping the thick broth from his bowl loudly. Ranboo giggles, quickly replying with a "Okay then." 

It goes pleasantly silent after that, only the sound of fire burning wood and wind whistling faintly outside of the house. Ranboo eats his second bowl, let's his mind wander in different directions as he stares into the orange flames. Hes slumped against the back of the couch, ears lowered and tail twitching against the cushions. Vaguely he can hear Phil sigh, and the sound of Techno clearing his throat. 

"Ranboo." Phil steadies, leaning against the left arm of the couch. Ranboo focuses his eyes, looks over with a hum. "We care about you, yeah?" The younger cocks an eyebrow, face heating up a bit. 

"Uh, sure. Wha- what's up?" Ranboo questions, nervous. The corner of Phil's mouth quirks, wings hanging low to the floor, "We know you're a very private person, nothing wrong with that, we are too." Ranboo glances over to the other aforementioned half of 'we', who avoided his gaze. 

"We just wanted you to know that if somethings ever bothering you, anything at all, you can tell us." Phil finishes, gently. Ranboo feels himself un-tense, smiling to himself as he looks to the polished wooden floor. He knows who Phil is, he knows how he talks and how he laughs. So he knows when Philza is truly, undeniably sincere. 

Ranboo recalls the ink splattered pages of history documenting Philza's known life, of Technos battles scorn with blood and injury. Then the simple, strong pillars that was the duo, how kind they were offering to let him stay overnight. The beginning of his training when Techno treated his bruised knuckles with reinforced bandages and his eyes shine with forlorn endearment and nostalgia. Ranboo had never known what the man thought about whenever his breath stuttered around him, but the boy remembered the soft remembrance in his look whenever he read the pages that dated months ago of every moment he wanted to recall. 

Ranboo knew and felt the tension between Tommy and his older friends, knew that whatever Philza had done to make him look at him with that much regret was something Ranboo was apart of. The enderman hybrid wasn't stupid, he knew that they were all messed up. That they all had things they regretted or couldnt remember, and in the end with the words that strengthened him and the hours of training with Technoblade, he knew he had things to mend. 

Whether he knew it or not, whether he remembered it or not, Philza and Techno were _his family._ Their own family was broken and roughed, but it was okay, because Ranboo would help them. When Tommy became someone he needed to help, he did, when Tubbo became someone he needed to help, he did. If he had to do the same with the rest of the family, and them be willing to heal him as well, then so be it. 

Phil was someone who he owed his life to, someone who made Ranboo want to laugh and heal, and for that he was eternally grateful. Techno was the man who gave him the means to protect himself, gave him the encouragement and care Ranboo knew had been taken advantage of once. So, Ranboo looked up, determination pumping through his veins and his heart. 

"Your family is messed up," Ranboo says, smiling while sighing out through his nose. "But that didn't stop me from becoming apart of it, did it?" 

\- 

Later, Ranboo will run his pen down his newest book full of pages inked by adventures and allyship. He will mark down the beginning of his day down to the stark taste of homemade food, and then flip back to the very first pages at the front of the book. 

_Family:_

_-Philza_

_-Technoblade_

_(and by extension, Tommy, Ghostbur, and Tubbo)_

And so he began his path, to heal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to fit all that i wanted in here was tough, but in the end this is the final product! Hoped you enjoyed, and so sorry it took so long. 
> 
> Also, by the way, I failed to completely describe the way I view Ranboos memory loss, because in a way I changed it here than how it is in canon. To me, I see it that in his memory book here he writes down his day and then the next morning he reads the whole book and refreshes his memory on what happened, so he forgets but once he reads what happened he remembers it for a period of time. 
> 
> Also the line "your family is messed up" is basically telling Phil and Techno that he knows their family is broken, but since hes a part of it now he wants to help mend their relationships while also getting the help he needs for his own mental health and issues.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldnt tell, I really like the idea of mentors & proteges, even if they dont necessarily know that's their dynamic. So far what I've seen of Ranboo and Technos friendship I just adore, especially since Ranboo was a fan of the Blade before, and I love dynamics like that. Techno is a experienced fighter, and even though it's pretty much canon he has no social skills whatsoever, I have a feeling he is good at dealing with panic/anxiety attacks.
> 
> Also sorry about the rushed ending!! I hope to make the next chapter much more happy and concluding.


End file.
